Love is found in your enemy
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: This is the very first Lee/Hwoarang slash story! Enjoy! Okay i've updated chapter 2 a little Iv'e tried to make it a little more informative, hope you like R&R me if you do! Bye luv you all!
1. Realizing I so suck at this!

Love is found in your enemy. Don't own nothing Tekken waaaaaaaaa! Remember this is slash you don't like then shove off! You have been warned. Pairing: My own invented paring that I have grown to love! Hwo/Lee! Enjoy!  
  
Lee Choalan sighed as he drove the rented silver Honda through the rainy night towards the Airport four miles away. He had just become he the king of the fourth Iron fist Tournament. Lee sighed, he had had a hard time facing his step-brother again, seeing so many old faces and quite a few new ones. He had also found out he had a step nephew (Does this even exist ???) Jin Kazama, not that they had met at all but Kayuza had given Lee Jin's telephone number as to contact him. To be honest Lee didn't know why Kayuza did that, he always thought that Kayuza hated him because Heihachi had favored Lee over Kayuza ,maybe after all this time, he had been wrong. Lee saw someone walking ahead of him, a flash of lighting overhead made him realize who it was.  
  
Hwoarang.  
  
Lee could recognize that long red hair a mile away. Lee had fought with Hwoarang in the Final's ,he had been a very tough opponent but not tough enough and as a result ,Lee won the tournament. Lee wanted to know more about Hwoarang as they hadn't spoken until the final but he couldn't find him ,until now.  
  
Hwoarang walked disappointed on his way to the Airport so he could yet again go back home to Korea ,a loser ,back to the Korean Army. 'Stuff that! If they think there gonna keep me in the army for an extra year they can fuck off!' Hwoarang thought bitterly nudging his pack on his shoulder. 'I managed to beat Kazama. Sure that was good ,but now I'm gonna kick that silver hared freak's ass! What's his name again? . oh yeah Lee, Lee Choalan. Very tough, wait till I see him again.Huh?'. Hwoarang noticed a silver car drive up to him, he wondered who it was and froze when he realized from the head of silver hair, who it was.  
  
"Hey Hwoarang, wanna ride to the airport?" Lee asked trying to smile in a friendly way, which was hard as Hwoarang had a scowl on his face that could make all of hell cower and tremble. "Fuck you Choalan" Hwoarang spat carrying on walking. "Come on Hwoarang.I.I know that your angry because you lost and I won the tournament. Can't we be friend's. I've wanted to speak to you for a while but.I haven't had the time so .look, do you wanna ride or what?. Hwoarang frowned thinking it over. Lee looked at Hwoarang face and noticed how beautiful he was, pale unblemished skin, those almond eyes that could make you melt ,his hair. 'Whoa, where did that come from!!! Do I really like him that much? / Maybe / A voice said sounding strangely like Kayuza's.  
  
"Huh?" Lee said shaking his head in confusion. Hwoarang rolled his eye's in disbelief.  
  
"I said you can take me to the airport then" Lee nodded and Hwoarang jumped into his car and raced off. "Hwoarang.what will you do when you go back home?" Lee asked as he tried to make a conversation work between him and the disgruntled Korean. "I'll probably be arrested by the Korean Army as soon as I get off the plane" Hwoarang muttered shortly ,refusing to even look at Lee. Lee was shocked , he never knew Hwoarang was in so much trouble. "Why??"  
  
"Because I went AWOL from the Army to come to the tournament.." Hwoarang broke off and Lee understood that losing the tournament was still effecting him. "Hwoarang..I'm sorry.for beating you ,I didn't know this meant so much to you". Hwoarang did or said nothing for a moment as a wave of emotions flashed across his eyes. Then he shrugged. "Nah.it's okay. I guess Master Beak was right.I need to learn how to lose before I learn how to win". Lee glanced at Hwoarang in surprise. "Master Beak?? You mean Beak Soo Dan?? Well I'm impressed, he was a great fighter". Hwoarang nodded sadly and began to stare out of the window again. "Why did you. enter the Tournament anyway???" Lee asked wanting to know more about the red head. Lee knew he was prying into personal questions but, Hwoarang was just full of surprises. One minute he was refusing to speak to Lee next he was talking about the Tournaments with him. Suddenly Hwoarang grinned for the first time since he lost the Tournament to Lee. "To beat Kazama coz he kicked my ass twice before ,it's a very long story so don't even ask me about it". Lee was suprised when he heard his nephews last name come up in the conversation. "Kazama? Jin Kazama right? I never knew you'd met my.er.him before" Lee said hurriedly, he didn't think that Hwoarang finding out that Jin was his nephew wouldn't help there very delicate friendship any. At all. "My? What do you mean my?? Hwoarang said glancing at Lee curiously. "Come on I'm waiting Choalan, I don't have all night".  
  
"Jin is... my nephew" Lee sighed giving in to the fact and horror that Hwoarang might nag him until he got told the truth anyway. Lee found himself waiting for Hwoarang to angrily tell him to stop the car in the middle of nowhere, but it didn't come. "Y.Your Jin's.Jin's.." Hwoarang muttered as his eyes fixed onto the dashboard and refused to move while he was still in shock. "Uncle" Lee finished for Hwoarang. "Well step uncle to be specific, bit of a surprise for you, Huh?" He added nervously not realizing he had been holding his breath before. "B.But you don't even .Have the same last name.." Hwoarang stuttered forcing his eyes and head to obey so as he could look at Lee. "I.was adopted by Hiehachi when I was 10, I was taught Ninjitsu at the Law's dojo and .well he never changed my name...I didn't know until this Tournament that I had a nephew." Lee blinked back the tears hoping Hwoarang didn't notice. Hwoarang however, noticed. "Gee. I.I'm sorry Lee I didn't know" Hwoarang said strangely feeling very sorry for the silver hared fighter.  
  
Lee managed to shrug it off as he got control of his emotions. "It's okay, if I'd won the second tournament ,thing's would be a lot different from what they are now" Hwoarang was struck by a sudden thought after Lee said this. "Lee. sorry if I'm sounding nosy but, how old are you?" Lee glanced him and burst out laughing. "When I said we should be friends I didn't mean the ins and out's of a duck's ass! *A/N Sorry personal inside joke, I had to make Lee say that!^-^*. Hwoarang blushed. "Just tell me okay!" . Lee nodded 'He looks so cute when he blushes!.Woah! did I just think that?.not good. This is not a good sign of my sexuality! *A/N No offense to any one gay, BI or otherwise, Im Bi myself!*  
  
"I'm 48 ,Happy now!" Lee said forcing himself to derail his train of thoughts and answer Hwoarang's question. "Wow. no way! You don't look 48.well.maybe the silver hair". There was silence for a moment before the two men burst into laughter. "I'll take that as a compliment Hwoarang" Lee managed to mutter after controlling himself.  
  
Hwoarang glanced at Lee in awe ' 48! God he doesn't look it! I hope I'll be that cute when. wait did I just think Lee was CUTE!!! God I must be losing it' /I thought you wanted and I quote to 'kick his ass next time I see him' didn't you say that Hwoarang??/  
  
'I can't now can I were in a car! Fighting + Car = Death!! besides I don't think I.'  
  
/Do you like him?/ the voice of his concise asked  
  
'Well.yeah Lee's a really nice guy once you meet him.'  
  
/And?/  
  
'And what???'  
  
/YOU KNOW WHAT!!!/  
  
'.Okay I think he'...sexy... I don't believe I just thought that. ARGHHH! SOMBODY SHOOT ME! NOW I'M REALLY GOING CRAZY!'  
  
/Yeah going crazy for Lee/  
  
'I am NOT! it's just. hormones'  
  
/Yeah right! Let me sing it out for you.../  
  
'No! please god no...'  
  
/You love Lee! You Love Lee! You Love Lee! You.../  
  
'SHUT UP!!!'  
  
"Hey? Hey! Red head! You okay!" Lee asked breaking Hwoarang's inner voice's communication with him "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just tired that's all." Lee shrugged his strange feeling off and glanced at his watch as he pulled up to a stop. "Hwoarang, when's your flight?" Lee asked. Hwoarang shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Dunno I haven't booked a return ticket yet". "Why don't we stay at a hotel for the night? And fly tomorrow?". Hwoarang opened his eyes. "We?" He stated.  
  
Lee just groaned, having the sudden urge to bang his head against the steering wheel. "I have to book a return ticket as well stupid! Were both tired so we might as well stay for the night at a hotel.". Hwoarang nodded and closed his eyes again. "Okay ,but your paying the bill for that remark you made, all of my money's on the ticket back home." Lee just grinned and nodded as a few minutes later, he pulled up to the 'Moonburst hotel'. Come on Hwoarang wake up!" Lee groaned as he saw Hwoarang had fallen fast asleep, so now Lee had to drag him inside the hotel, which only had one double bed available!". (A/N: You know what's gonna happen next don't you!^_~)  
  
"I'll take it!" Lee said as he struggled to hold Hwoarang up. Quickly he dragged the red head to the hotel room 666. (A/N: Heeheehee! 666? Lee the Silver Devil? Get it!) and tried to get him on the bed but gave up. "Are we in yet?" Hwoarang asked as he got up from the floor and grinned.  
  
"You...you basterd!" Lee said half angry, half amused as he realized that Hwoarang had faked being asleep. "I'll get you for this red head!!!". Lee chased Hwoarang around the hotel room for a good half hour before Hwoarang made a mistake, tripping on the rug near the fire and came crashing to the floor, and Lee jumped on him pinning him to the floor. Then both men burst out laughing ,As they both looked like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. Hwoarang had a sudden urge to kiss Lee's lips, that were so close to his own. Deciding he had nothing to lose, his lips brushed against Lee's. Hwoarang melted into Lee's kiss, who at first was shocked, but opened his mouth to Hwoarang, who moaned in pleasure. Suddenly The redhead came to his senses and broke the kiss. "Shit! Lee I'm so sorry.. I.I don't know what came over me.".  
  
/Yes you do you like him don't you?/ His inner voice butted in.  
  
'No!.well.. I.'  
  
/You want to kiss him and hold him and.../  
  
'I..I..oh my god! He's old enough to be my dad! What am I going to do!?!?'  
  
Lee however was also in shock.  
  
'Did he do what I thought he did?  
  
/ I think you mean did WE. It takes two to tango you know/  
  
,But he...we...I...oh god I don't...do I?'  
  
/Yep/  
  
'I can't be can I ?'  
  
/Yep/  
  
'Oh.god he's young enough...oh shit!'  
  
Hwoarang saw Lee's head drop down to stare at the floor ,Hwoarang decided to approach with caution. "Lee? Lee say something, talk to me, even if your gonna scream in my face...say something... Please... look at me". Lee glanced up at the Korean's beautiful face and he faltered as he opened his mouth to say something, then he dropped his head back to, yet again stare at the floor. "I..." Lee started before breaking off. Hwoarang cupped Lee's face in his hand and forced Lee to look at him. "Tell me what you have to say, please". Lee said nothing for a moment before taking a deep breath and trying again. "I...I think... I love you Hwoarang" Lee muttered before staring back at the floor.  
  
'Did I just say that?'  
  
/Yep/  
  
'Oh shit I've gone to far, oh god now he's gonna walk out or something... fuck!'  
  
/Maybe/  
  
'ENOUGH WITH THE ONE WORD ANSWERS ALREADY!'  
  
/Sorry.../  
  
Lee glanced up in time to see Hwoarang opening and shutting his mouth, and looking like a demented fish. Lee couldn't help but snicker dispite the situation they were in. "You look so stupid when you do that" Lee murmured helplessly, not knowing what else to say to the Korean youth. Hwoarang stopped the fish impressions and cupped Lee's face, forcing The older fighter to look at him again. "Lee... I...I think I love you too...". Without another word Hwoarang kissed Lee for the second time that night, but it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.  
  
Lee wrapped his arms around the red head's muscular waist as there tongues fought for space in their mouths, while the read head raked his hand's through Lee's molten silver hair. Hwoarang had never felt so happy, content or.loved? He had never been loved before, not like this, only Master Beak had shown him fatherly love and that was it. Sure he'd had his fair share of whore's back in Korea, all wanting to have a piece of the Blood Talon, but it wasn't love he felt at the time, only a need for sexual release. What he was feeling right now was defiantly love, and thought he'd never felt it before he knew it was the real thing.  
  
Part of his mind was screaming: 'What are you doing? He's a GUY! this is crazy! And then you say you love him!?!'  
  
His other part was saying: Maybe I do love him...I've never felt this way before.'  
  
And his heart was screaming; 'You love him, he loves you! What's the point in waiting? Be with him forever, it's your choice but it may be your only chance..'  
  
"Lee." Hwoarang whispered into Lee's ear. "I want you...now... I... love... you". Lee froze at the seductive way Hwoarang said this. but not at the offer!.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to rush into things Hwo...". Lee was cut short as The Blood Talon's lips were pressed against his again. "Just shut up and do it. please, I want you now". Lee grabbed hold of Hwoarang and kissed him before gently placing him on the bed. Quickly the two men stripped down to nakedness, then Lee licked the sweat and water of Hwoarangs bare chest, Hwoarang meanwhile shivered in pleasure. "Oh God.Lee". Lee couldn't help but smile, Hwoarang was so easy to please and so eager to please!. Lee quickly reached down and gently began to stroke Hwoarangs cock. "Lee.. oh god Lee! Don't stop please!" Hwoarang gasped as he held onto Lee's waist, his head on Lee's shoulder. Lee smiled as he thrust harder and harder making Hwoarang shake in pure pleasure. Hwoarang meanwhile decided to repay the favor and grabbed hold of Lee's acheingly hard member, slowly he began to thrust his hand around Lees cock making Lee moan. "Ohh...shit Hwo...don't...don't stop please..." Lee was first to come as the creamy white seed spilt onto Hwoarangs hands and stomach. Hwoarang wasn't far behind Lee. "L...Lee... I think I'm gonna..." Lee knelt down and covered Hwoarang's cock with his mouth as he released his seed. Hwoarang was panting for breath while Lee licked his lip's. "You taste sweet...like strawberries and cream". Hwoarang gave him a goofy grin before hugging Lee. "That...that was fantastic..." Hwoarang sighed sleepily as he began to fall asleep on to Lee's chest. "I know.your good." Lee smiled before kissing The red head. "Ashiteru Hwoarang" Lee whispered into His ear before Lee fell asleep himself. *A:N Ashiteru means I love you in Japanese...I think...if any one could tell me different please be free to do so. R&R please!.*  
  
Lee: Hey! I don't believe this! Ive never even met the guy and you get me to.*Shudders*  
  
Me: Calm down! just coz I write it don't make it real you know! *Sigh.*  
  
Jin: Hey everyone!. *Winks to all girls* Listen Uncle Lee. What's this? *Reads Story* Oh. my .god your. your doing Hwoarang! My rival!! *Faints*  
  
Me: *Sigh* They don't make cute guys like they used to. *Drags Jin off the screen*  
  
*Hwoarang arrives and reads story* .Oh shit!. Jade Rotaski get your ass out here and explain this shit! *I come back*  
  
Me: Oh hey Red head what's up?? *Sees furious look on his face* Ohhh don't like my story do you?? Sorry but hundreds of people are reading this so you can't stop me!  
  
Hwoarang. Shit! Noooooooooooooo *Also faints*  
  
Me: Oh gods please ! *Also drags away Hwoarang*  
  
Lee: Right that's it! Ive had enough of being Jade's Slash/Yaio toy! *Uses delete button and begins to delete story*  
  
Me *Arrives back to see this* Hey Lee stop it!  
  
Lee *Evil snicker* Make me!  
  
Me: Okay! *Kisses Lee until he stops deleting my story*  
  
Lee: Wow. *-**Faints*  
  
Me: Aaaarrrggghhh!!! Jesus Christ!  
  
Jesus: You called?  
  
Me: Oh God!  
  
God: Yes?  
  
Me: Oh Shit! Please leave me in peace! *Does the sign of the cross before disappearing*  
  
God: What's up with her?  
  
Jesus: I'll be Damned if I know  
  
God: Jesus! How dare you use such bad language!  
  
Jesus: Sorry dad.. I guess we'd better do her part then.  
  
God: Okay R&R People, this is God speaking, do as I say or be forever damned in hell!  
  
Jesus: *Mutters under his breath* Don't use such bad language he says, then he says it himself!  
  
God: Jesus!  
  
Jesus: Ulp! *Disappears*  
  
God: Your not getting away that easy! *Also disappears*  
  
Me: *Reappears* Have they gone? *wipes head in relief* I can't stand those two! I swear there trying to send me to Heaven with all those goody goodies!. *Shudders*  
  
Anyway R&R people see ya soon and remember, I'm watching you! *Evil laughter* Oh and don't forget to wait up for the next chapter! Bye! 


	2. the next morning OR The parting of ways

Chapter 2 the next morning/The parting of ways  
  
*Ducks rotten vegetables* I'm sorry I haven't done this in awhile but I have been busy on other projects *Points to name* see my bio for more information! Any way this is the last chapter for this, but I am (Hopefully) planning on making a sequel! Hope you enjoy! Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee stirred as the sunlight hit his face through the curtain gap in the hotel windows. He tried in vain to get up, and realized there was a certain red head, fast asleep next to him, an arm wrapped protectively around his waist.  
  
Lee couldn't help but smile, as he remembered the night before...but he was beginning to get slightly worried, would Hwoarang regret it? Would he wake up and start screaming bloody murder?  
  
Lee shuddered at the thought, he didn't want to fight Hwoarang, and he loved him too much ...  
  
His questions were about to be answered as the red headed Korean stirred before he yawned and awoke, blinking blearily around the hotel room, before his eyes fell on Lee "Hey..." Lee said smiling gently at Hwoarang, who yawned again and smiled back.  
  
Lee thanked God above that Hwoarang wasn't about to kill him; he didn't think he could cope, not this early in the morning anyway. "Good morning gorgeous and how did you sleep?" Lee asked as Hwoarang lay his head on Lees chest, using it as a pillow.  
  
"Fucking wonderfully you?" Hwoarang sighed as he wrapped his arm around Lee again. "Lee...What do we do now?...I have to go back to Korea someday...what about you?" Lee gave a shrug as he placed his hand on Hwoarang's and looked down at him.  
  
"I own the MFE now...I suppose I'll go back home to the Bahamas and work from there..."  
  
Hwoarang's eyes lit up suddenly at the mention of the Bahamas. "You live in the Bahamas...could you take me there one day?" Lee laughed, Hwoarang sounded like a child begging off his parents to get the latest toy for Christmas.  
  
"Of course you can, hell when this army mess is sorted out, you can come and live with me...or vice versa" Hwoarang nodded and smiled. "  
  
I'd love to...what time is it?" Lee glanced at the clock and groaned silently, he was right when he said it was too early...  
  
"9:30 am, way too early for my liking, want to go back to sleep?" Lee gave Hwoarang a sly suggestive smile, which made Hwoarang raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Yep, but this time it's my turn on top!" Then without further ado, Hwoarang pounced on top of Lee taking the covers with him.  
  
*2 Hours later *  
  
Hwoarang sighed as he looked out of the window of the cab, pretending to watch the buildings go by as they came nearer and nearer to the airport...  
  
Hwoarang hated this! He and Lee were going to different parts of the world without each other, it just wasn't fair! Hwoarang sighed and tried hard not to cry, he wouldn't not yet, when he was alone, but not now... Lee seemed to sense this unease in his young lover and began writing on a scrap of paper.  
  
"Hwoarang...this is my address, write to me when you get home okay?" Hwaorang nodded taking the slip of paper hurriedly before hugging the older man, who blushed crimson, clashing badly with his hair. Hwoarang wanted to burst into tears but he knew he wouldn't, not in front of Lee, he would see him soon...  
  
"Hey you two, want to go back an finish off" The cab driver asked, Lee chuckled and Hwoarang blushed, but Lee sand Hwoarang had to admit, it was a very tempting thought...  
  
The cab finally came to a halt in front of the airport and the two men stepped out, grabbed their luggage and headed inside. Then, they checked in and waited for their planes to arrive.  
  
Both sat in silence next to each other, unsure of what to say, even Lee, who had had a *lot * of experience in these matters had no clue as to what to say to Hwoarang.  
  
After all it's not everyday you truly fall in love with someone...  
  
10 minutes later Hwaorang plane was here Lee saw Hwoarang stand and make his way toward the departures Lee hastily followed. "Hwoarang wait!" Hwoarang stopped and turned to se Lee, Hwoarang had silent tears falling down his face, which Lee gently brushed away, desperately resisting the urge to burst into tears as well.  
  
"Don't cry Hwoarang we'll see each other again soon, I promise" Hwoarang nodded, before Lee wrapped his arms around Hwoarang in a comforting hug.  
  
"I'll miss you...I love you Lee" Hwoarang replied into Lee's shoulder. Lee nodded and kissed Hwoarang one last time.  
  
"I love you too now go, you'll be late for your flight" Hwoarang nodded a watery smile on his face, before he left into the plane.  
  
Lee waited and watched, as he saw Hwoarang's plane take off into the sunny sky. "I'll miss you too...read head" Lee whispered wiping some tears away, before he turned and walked towards his own plane, knowing that even though they lived thousands of miles apart, They would love each other and be close, forever.  
  
The end...Or is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me! Please Review, review, review! Love you all and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! Bye! 


End file.
